


Pandora's Sampler Box

by pandorasxbox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, each chapter is a different fic, multi-fic collection, old and new fic samples, some one-shots, story snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: I created this as a place to add my random writing I want to share with you because story ideas refuse to be ignored until they're written, but never seem to turn into full fics.Every chapter will be its own individual incomplete teaser FiKi story that I may expand into a full fic someday, or a completed one-shot, and I may occasionally add chapters that are snippets of existing stories as well for those who haven't read them; hence the title of this collection fic "sampler box" as each chapter will be a 'taste' of a longer story.You know that saying about a box of chocolates ;)Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these Tolkien/Jackson characters





	1. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sixteen years, Kili has kept a traumatic secret from his adoptive clan brother, Fili. His adoptive mother and chieftain father believe he's forgotten his past life, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. On his twentieth name day, Kili is ready to uphold the promise he made to his dying mother. Will he avenge the destruction of his village and murder of his family, or will his love for Fili cause him to have a change of heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Mature  
> TAGS: New Fic; tribes; clans; warriors; protective mother; a child's promise; violent death; traumatic memories; adoptive family; implied oral sex; conflicted feelings of the heart; love and hate; attempt to kill; true love ftw; Fili and Kili are not related; sort of complete one-shot  
> 

It was a sound unlike any storm he'd ever heard in his short life, but on this sweltering, sunny day, this was no storm from the gods above.

Warriors mounting horses whooped and bellowed orders for those not fighting to gather children and the elderly, and flee for safety.

"We must go now, Kili!" The small dark haired boy no more than four summers, dropped his tiny toy bow and arrow he'd just received for his name day as his mother abandoned the food she was preparing, scooped him into her arms, and fled their family's hut.

"What's happening, Mama? Where's Papa?" Clinging to his mother, Kili tried to look over her shoulder, but she deftly tucked him beneath her chin, holding him tight against herself using her body as a shield as she sprinted away.

"Don't look back, little wolf. You're safe with me." His mother was a warrior in her own right, but at this dire moment protecting her greatest treasure was all that mattered. 

Enemy riders closed in crashing through the village destroying everything in their path. Screams of young and old; men, women and children shattered the peaceful late afternoon. Running as fast as she could, the young mother's heart nearly pound out of her chest knowing what was coming for them. The ground shook with thunderous hooves gaining on them. 

Pain shot from her back to her chest, but she never faltered. In the heat of the day, her tunic clung warm and wet to her back. It must be sweat from running. 

Mounted riders shooting arrows and throwing spears rode past her. Again pain shot through her back, but this time it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She screamed, and before she could catch her breath, another and another sharp pain penetrated her back. 

Falling to her knees, she could go no further. She curled her arms protectively around her son, her tears soaking his hair as she sat there on her knees cradling him close. 

Wide-eyed Kili was terrified watching their clan's warriors and horses mixed with warriors he'd never seen before galloping by on either side of them. "Mama? I'm scared Mama! Why don't they help us? Mama?" He cried.

"They are trying to save us from the enemy," she whispered, kissing his sweaty head. Nearly out of breath, she knew she didn't have much time. Breaking the leather strap around her neck she pressed the runestone into Kili's hand. "Promise me you'll stay with me until someone finds you. To take you to safety. Please Kili...promise me..." she shuddered and whimpered, gasping for air as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, "Promise me you'll avenge us someday, Kili. Kill the ones who did this to us. Show them no mercy. Pr-Promise me." 

"I-I promise," he snuffled as tears blurred his vision. 

"You're...you're a good boy...Kili...I love you." 

"I love you, Mama." Kili sobbed, curling his tiny fist into her leather tunic, gripping the runestone in the other. Her arm around him fell heavy against his small body. "Mama? D-Did you fall asleep, Mama?" 

The sun dipped lower in the hazy, dust-filled sky as Kili remained curled in the pool of blood next to his mother's limp body now lying on her side with multiple arrows and spears protruding from her back. The thunder and piercing screams had all gone away, but in the aftermath of the storm all Kili could see through the cloud of dust lingering in the thick air was the bloodied bodies of his clan littering the ground as far as he could see. 

He pushed himself up, and called out for help, "Papa? Where are you? I'm scared, Papa! Anyone? Can anyone hear me?" 

They were gone. _All of them._

__

_**~*~*~Sixteen Years Later~*~*~** _

__

"I never tire of waking with you, Kili." Fili's adopted brother turned lover was the light of his life, and he never tired of letting him know how much he loved him. 

"Then I guess that's a good thing since we share a bed?" Kili's bright smile was more welcoming than the sunrise sparkling over the lake, and Fili loved how blessed by the gods he was to be the first to see it every morning. 

Normally Fili would love to watch his fit brother dress for the day, but not today. He caught his arm, and pulled him down, rolling him over for a kiss, and slid between his thighs. "Not today, my love. It is a special day." 

Alluring dark eyes played innocent, "What's so special about today?" 

Fili kissed him, and teased him trailing more kisses down his chest moving lower and lower. "You know perfectly well what day it is. It is your Coming of Age day, and tonight will be a feast unlike any we've had in a very long time." 

Burying his long fingers into his lover's mane of golden curls,Kili snorted, "And you're excited about the spread of foods we'll have instead of...Ohh...Mmmmm" he moaned. "Yes...I know what else you're looking forward to." 

Crawling over his mate, Fili wiped his mouth, and kissed him again. "I can't wait for the gods to bless us, and I can show you how much I love you. With gifts and my promise to care for you and protect you for eternity as my mate. Are you sure you're ready to promise to me the same?" 

Tracing a finger over the clan tattoo on Fili's chest, Kili remembered another promise made he intended to keep on this special name day. "Yes." The usual playfulness in Kili's smile rapidly disappeared as he immediately sprung from the bed, and begun to dress. 

Sitting on the side of the bed, Fili pulled on his special ceremonial loincloth decorated with meaningful tribal markings, feathers and beads, and began braiding his long hair. "You know what else I'm going to ask you." 

"Of course I do." Kili huffed warily eyeing the chieftain's son. It was approximately the thousandth time Fili had asked this same question. On his twentieth name day, he shocked the young warrior with an answer. 

__

"You want to know where I came from. I'll tell you exactly _why_ I'm here. Your tribe... _your_ people raided _my_ village, and slaughtered my clan. They killed my mother and father. She died protecting me in her arms."

__

Fili looked away from the fury visibly growing within his adopted brother. 

__

"I didn't know, Kili. I swear to you, I never knew. I would've never pushed you to tell me if I knew. When my mother brought you to me, she told me you were a foundling, and I needed to care for you." 

__

"I was. A warrior ripped me from my mother's corpse with intent to kill me, but your mother begged him to spare my life." 

__

Fili's dry mouth choked out, "For that I am thankful, and proud of my mother's actions. I remember promising her I would always protect you."

__

"For that, I am grateful. But I made a promise to my mother too." 

__

"And what was that?"

__

"To avenge those who destroyed our village, and murdered our people. Those who took my mother and father away from me." Kili grasped the runestone tied on a leather strap around his neck.

__

"Kili, I'm sorry any of this happened, but..."

__

"I may have only been a small child, but that forsaken day still haunts my days and nights. By the gods, I cannot let this deed go unpunished. What your people did was unforgivable."

__

Locking eyes Fili should've tensed, but trusted his spirit guide, and relaxed his shoulders in defiance. "You would kill me so easily? For something that happened when I was a child myself no more than nine summers, and knew nothing about? You would kill the one that loves you more than the stars that light our night sky and the sun that lights our day? Does my love for you mean nothing? And my...parents raised you and loved you as their own. You could kill them too? You feel nothing for the ones who raised you, and cared for you with nothing but kindness?" 

__

_'Show them no mercy."_ Confusion set in. Breaths came harder, and dark eyes darted about telling Fili all he needed to know. 

__

Kili was dangerously conflicted. Sweat slicked his smooth muscular chest and arms, and trickled down his face as his heavy brow kitted together. Insanity was winning over his heart and mind remembering the devastation of his tribe. 

__

Licking his drying lips, Fili cautiously asked, "Tell me, Kili. Do you hate me as your sworn enemy more than you love me? Hate me enough to kill me to end your disturbing childhood memories? What does your heart tell you?"

__

Fili's instinctive snake-like reaction grabbed Kili's wrist holding a deadly blade a hair from his throat. Every muscle in Kili's body tensed. 

__

"I could still kill you."

__

"You never meant to hurt me, and you never will. You're not yourself right now. The gods would never forgive you. Besides...you would never be able to kill us all."

__

Kili had a moment of truth. What was he doing? This is Fili! For the love of the gods, Mother, please forgive me. I cannot kill my beloved mate. I'm sorry to betray the promise I made you. He's right. This tribe was cunning. He couldn't take on the whole lot of them alone, and even if he could what would he gain from it...he'd be alone again. 

"I'm sorry, Fili. My heart tells me I love you too much to kill you. But I loved my mother with the same intensity, and I cannot betray her in breaking my promise to her either. Maybe I should've ended myself instead."

__

"No. You're wrong. Today marks a new beginning for you to move forward. For _us._ A chance to let go of the past. I'm not asking you to forgive and forget, but to move past this, and start a new life with _me._ " 

Kili's lips quivered, and the second Fili trustingly released the iron grip on his wrist the knife fell to the floor, and he threw himself into Fili's loving arms, sobbing and begging his forgiveness as well as his mother's for breaking the promise he made. 

Life was cruel and twisted.

Thank the gods for his patient, understanding beloved Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a much longer fleshed out story, but instead of making it a sampler, I decided at the last minute to make it a one-shot with hopes to rewrite the longer version someday. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Secret Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fili takes his roommate, Kili's suggestion to call a phone sex operator, he finds himself falling for the man on the other end of the line without realizing how well he already knows the person he's talking to.
> 
> This is a Sampler of an old, completed fic for those of you who may not have read it, and would like a peek at it - I have taken pieces of the story to mesh this together. Of course for those of you who have read it, it is here for you to remember and snicker at these two dorks if you feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **RATING:** Teen - the actual fic is Explicit  
>  **FIC STATUS:** OLD and Complete (2015) - part of a series if you want to read other pairings in which this Fili and Kili are in the other two fics in the same world  
>  **CHARACTERS:** Fili; Kili; Ori  
>  **TAGS:**  
>  Alternate Universe - Modern Setting; Kili's quiet; Fili loves sex; Ori is Kili's bf; Secret Identity; Secret Attraction; Insecurity; Phone Sex; Eventual Sex; Bottom Fíli; Sex Confessions; Cuddling & Snuggling; sweet dorks; falling in love; Fili/Kili are not related

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the moment Fili laid eyes on his adorably sexy college roommate, he was instantly attracted to him. He knew he could have fun with this guy if he could get him to open up. Kili was very sweet, but quiet. Being so quiet made him seem a little mysterious, and that intrigued Fili even more.

Kili kept to himself with his nose stuck in a book. That didn’t bother Fili at all. He’d rather have an introverted roommate rather than a loud obnoxious one. At least he’d be able to study and get some sleep in peace when he felt like it. Only problem was, sometimes Kili was too close-mouthed and Fili really wanted to get to know him.

Trying to be discreet, Kili would watch his roommate over his books as he read, or at least pretended to be reading. He learned what he could about Fili just by inconspicuously observing his habits, and carefully listening to his conversation with others, and remembering things he told him over time, though he never offered up much information about himself.

The only time Fili was quiet was when he was watching Kili change clothes while he pretended to be studying. Especially after a shower, when his long dark hair was still slightly wet falling over his broad shoulders with beads of water trickling down his back. Just once he thought, Fili wished that white towel wrapped around his waist would fall.

So many times, Fili tried to invite his roommate to go out and do something with him, but Kili always had an excuse. Tonight Fili decided this would be the last time he would invite him to do anything with him. He could only take so much rejection, and though it made him sad, he would have to face the fact Kili just didn't want to hang out with him and subsequently didn't want to be more than friends.

As Fili came into their room, he saw Kili and Ori sitting on Kili's bed looking over something in a book. Trying to be upbeat, he hoped he'd get the answer he wanted. “Kee, there’s a party next door tonight. You wanna go with me?”

Kili's heart skipped a beat, wanting to answer yes, but truth and anxiety took the lead…again. “I-I can’t. I have to work.”

Total slip of the tongue, Ori blurted out, "I'll go with you!" He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth looking over to see his friend giving him a dirty look.

“Can’t you stop by after you get off work? You don’t work that many hours. I’m sure the party will still be going on by the time you get home.” Fili raised an eyebrow hoping his friend would change his mind.

“I’m always ready for bed when I get off work.” When his ginger friend snickered, Kili’s foot swiftly moved across the bed to kick him.

“Ow!” Rubbing his sore leg, Ori continued grinning.

Giving them both a curious look, Fili grabbed a clean shirt from a small basket near his bed. Ori’s grin disappeared as his eyes were drawn to the blond’s muscular back as he pulled off the shirt he was wearing to change. He'd been around Fili many times, but the more Kili pointed out why he was so attracted to his roommate Ori began to see why for himself.

Lifting a book from the bed to hide the sheepish smile that curled at the corner of his lips, Kili’s eyes raked over Fili’s fit form wanting to touch his abs and find out exactly what that V was point towards beneath those low riding jeans.

Never noticing for a moment how the two sitting on the bed were watching every muscle in his tone body move as he pulled on the form fitting gray t-shirt. Fili's bright smile caused them to forget how to breathe as his fingers fluffed his long curly mane. “Hopefully you’ll change your mind and meet me at the party tonight. See ya guys!”

~`~

Lying in the darkness of their room, Kili couldn’t sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Fili. Apparently the feeling was mutual, as Fili tossed and turned. Maybe he didn’t drink quite enough because normally he would be out cold by now. He couldn't stop thinking about Kili. It seemed the incident from just over an hour ago had affected them both.

When Kili began making conversation, Fili was glad he was awake. He was pleasantly surprised not only that Kili spoke to him first, but _what_ he talked about.

“Hey Fee?” Kili found it easier to talk to Fili in the dark. He didn't trip over his words as much not having to look into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. “Instead of picking up strangers, have you ever thought about calling a phone sex line?”

Hearing his quiet roommate even say the word ‘sex’ made Fili smile, and the subject piqued his curiosity. “No, I haven’t. Why? Have you ever called one before?”

Kili was thankful for the veil of darkness between them hiding his cheeky grin. “Actually, I have. I've always had such a hard time talking to people, that talking to someone on the phone made it easier for me. Less intimidating. But for you, safer than picking up strangers. That is at least until you find someone you want to have a relationship with, this would be a good alternative.”

Visualizing Kili jacking off while talking sex to a stranger on the phone gave Fili all kinds of warm feelings. “Yeah...Hm.” Kili’s logic made sense, so Fili kicked around the idea in his head for a moment. “Maybe I will try it sometime. Give me a number tomorrow.”

Kili stifled an involuntary noise that almost escaped him. “Okay. I will...and make sure you ask for Raven…I already know how much he'll enjoy talking to you...”

~`~

When Fili came home early from being out at a bar with some friends, he laid down on his bed and looked at his phone to see what time it was. It was too early to be home in bed and for that matter, _alone_ in bed.

Given the chance a couple times to go home with someone from the bar, Fili had remembered his conversation with Kili the night before about how he should stop sleeping with strangers. He was right. It would be nice to find someone to have a relationship with.

Playing a few games on his phone, he remembered the sex line Kili had told him about. He got up and moved some papers around on his desk until he found the phone number Kili wrote on a small piece of paper. Holding the paper looking over the number written in black ink, he read the name out loud before tossing the paper on his bed. “Raven…”

The name rolled comfortably off his lips, but he questioned himself. _‘I don’t know. This is weird.’_ Then he thought, _‘Oh, what the fuck! What have I got to lose besides my dignity? Besides who would ever know I did this?’_

Making sure the door was locked, Fili pulled off his favorite black t-shirt and threw it over the desk chair. _‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’_ Taking off his boots, he kicked them under his bed. _‘I know Kili’s going to ask me if I called.’_ He laid his keys and wallet on his desk. _‘I’m not sure I want him to know I called.’_ Undoing his jeans, he slid them off along with his briefs, and kicked them under the desk before rolling naked onto his bed with the phone number in hand.

Touching the numbers on his phone, he took a deep breath and exhaled as he tapped the call button. The main operator answered and began to give him options to choose from, but Fili interrupted to ask for Raven.

While Fili lay there on his bed nervously waiting for this stranger to answer, thoughts of hanging up crossed his mind.

Even though it was just after midnight, Kili had already answered many calls this evening when he received Fili’s call. He wasn’t expecting him so early if he called at all.

In his playful sexy tone, he answered “Hello, this is Raven. What’s your name?”

Fili never thought about whether or not he should use a pseudonym or not, so he had to think fast. “Um, uh…Philip?”

Kili’s breath hitched instantly recognizing Fili’s voice, then he held back a snicker. _‘Wow, Fee, that was creative.’_ “Well, Philip, is there something you want me to do to you? Or do you have something in mind you’d like to do to me? Any fantasies maybe something a bit kinky?”

This was the most awkward thing Fili had ever done in his life, and was beginning to have second thoughts. “I, uh, I…I don’t know.”

Unsure if Fili had undressed yet, Raven offered a visual to get them started. Especially now that he seemed so clueless. “Let me help you…Let me start by helping you take off that tight black t-shirt.”

Fili's head snapped to the right to look at his favorite tight black t-shirt hanging over his desk chair. He sat up a little looking around the room. “How did you…”

“Oh, look at how fine you are, those delicious abs, and your muscular chest!”

“But you can’t see me…”

Kili rolled his eyes. “Work with me here, Philip…are you naked yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter! As always, I appreciate your support <3  
> I will be adding chapter 3 as another sampler of a new fic to this work soon.


	3. The Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's routine suburban life is turned upside down without warning when his wife, Tauriel takes their two kids, and leaves him for another man. Bored and lonely he finally gives into his hippie neighbor, Fili's offer to take him on a good old fashioned road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Teen  
> TAGS: New Fic; Alternative Universe - Modern; Fili and Kili are not related; divorce; hippie Fili; bi-sexual Kili; ex-wife Tauriel; cute kids; road trip; smoking weed; drinking; having fun; eye-opening experience; falling in love
> 
> In the full version (if I ever write it) there will be more tags and would get an explicit rating

By all accounts, this morning seemed like any other routine Thursday. Dressed for his sunrise run around the neighborhood, Kili jogged out the back door and stopped near the crystal clear in-ground pool to stretch a bit. 

The sky was painted on fire in all shades of pinks and purples surrounding the flaming red sun peeking over the distant horizon. _'Red in the morning take warning,'_ Kili snickered. Taking a refreshing deep breath of cool air he continued to stretch until he _felt_ someone watching him.

"Good morning!" Came a chipper voice from the other side of the fence. 

The waving, smug smiling blond did little to keep Kili's brow from lowering into a scowl. 

"Put some clothes on, Fili! My kids will be leaving for school soon, and they certainly don't need to see your...uh...um..."

Fili stopped spraying his tomatoes, and turned to hear what his uptight neighbor was saying. "What's that again?"

Kili's hippie neighbor had an annoying habit of watering his garden buck naked, but this morning was the first time Kili actually got a clear, vivid look at his neighbor's well-endowed manhood.

Suddenly Kili couldn't remember his own name much less what he was grousing about, and to make matters worse, he couldn't take his eyes off Fili's large...

"Kili?" Tauriel called from the back door pulling him out of his temporary sexual distraction. "Are you back from your run already?" 

Before he could reply, he knew his wife caught sight of their neighbor as well. It was a wonder Fili didn't burst into flames from the fiery look she shot him. Tauriel loathed the hippie almost as much as he loathed the uppity bitch in her designer outfits. 

"Good morning!" Fili lilted with a smirk, and gleefully waved at her, totally unabashed by his nakedness.

She bolted out of the house making a beeline for the fence, "If you don't..."

"I got this!" Kili yelled. "Get back in the house, Tauri. Get the kids ready. I'll be in in a minute."

Humming a little tune, Fili began spraying his veggie plants again as if nothing had happened, but just as Kili turned to go back inside, Fili said, "She's jealous. Even if she has no right to be. I wouldn't worry about it though."

Kili couldn't believe it. The nerve of this guy was and had always been unbelievable from the time they moved in and met him three years ago. He turned on his heels and asked, "What did you say?" 

"You heard me." Fili winked, and walked on with his hose further back on his property to water some flowers where the kids couldn't see him when they came out. He wasn't a heathen, and liked his neighbor's kids, but really didn't give two fucks about what others thought of him, and especially _not_ Tauriel. 

He kept to himself in quiet meditation outdoors quite unseen from time-to-time. He knew things. _Things_ he was sure Kili did not.

Kili stepped back inside for breakfast. 

So much for his routine morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story floating around in my head for about three years. I got the beginning and end, but unfortunately could never figure out all I wanted to add in the middle.  
> I may add another chapter for this one just because I have more written for this fic ;)


End file.
